Abidanos' Throne
After long battling against the powerful forces that tried to repel them at Abidanos' Keep, the Chase finally go for the final stretch. All that lie ahead of them are Lord Abidanos' elite bodyguards before they can defeat him, and end the training of Kaze'aze troops once and for all. Path Dialogue Begginning Elesis: *pant* Finally! *pant* ... We're here...! Lire: '''Haa... Haa *inhales* you're tired aren't you '''Raide: *collapses* Deimos: Indeed... We're all exhausted... But we must press *pant* on... (Sinclaire slaps Raide, he gets up) Raide: '''Just closing my eyes! Nereus: Come on... We've come this far! *pant* Full steam ahead! 2nd room '''Ronan: '''With me! Everyone! We must press on! '''Antheia: Pffft... *pants* I still think you're an ass Rowan... Ronan: Its Ronan... Raide: Yeah... If you want to insult someone, at least do it right! Antheia: Don't make me break out the pimp hand again! Raide: *Cowers* Elesis: Charge! Charge! Charge! 3rd room Deimos: Remember all the villages, all the towns, all the life destroyed by Kaze'azes armies and fight for their memory! Sieghart & Elesis: Shouting "Beat them to a pulp" would be better for me! Ronan: Stand fast! Antheia: They're breaking out the big boys! Lets waste them Mini-boss Wesker begginning: Elesis: Who's that? *A man is visible on a ledge, leaning on a wall, one leg rested and the other dangling. He holds a cigarette, and has a large coffin chained to his arms* Wesker: Its been a long time... *blows smoke*... Since I've fought humans Ronan: '''You're undead... Aren't you? '''Wesker: '''With a purpose... I sold my soul for this body, for one last chance to find my love, and kill who caused much grief to me... *He lazily motions to his bandaged eye* '''Deimos: I take it this person was working with Kaze'aze? *The man flinches, his cigarette falling onto his lap as he glares at Deimos, eye glowing.* Wesker: Indeed... HE DID! *He leaps down and sprints towards the chase* Nereus: He's charging this way! Antheia: '''Is he who I think he is? Mini-boss Wesker Ending (Half Health) *Deimos and Wesker have their hands locked, Wesker pushes him back as Deimos struggles* '''Antheia: '''That's it! WESKER! STOP! *Wesker turns, suddenly to have Antheia charged into him, hugging him tightly.* '''Wesker: '''A-Antheia... '''Antheia: Kabane... *Wesker returns this hug, lifting up Antheia's head tenderly* Wesker: I returned, for you... *Antheia suddenly forcefully kisses him, Wesker reels back slightly, but the two relax, and stand in embrace.* The Chase: Ahem? *The two turn back, Wesker glaring at Deimos as he stands up from the floor* Antheia: Don't worry, he means no harm... For now. *Wesker lazily walks up to him, and shakes his hand forcefully, as a sign of respect* Elesis: We still have a bad guy to fight! Come on already! Boss: Abidanos Abidanos: Who dares, destroy my legions, my commanders and keep? Antheia: It is I and the Grand Chase, pig! Abidanos: It must of taken guts for a WOMAN to say that to such a man! *Antheia attempts to charge, Wesker holding her back* Raide: Uh-oh, looks like Giant Greg is peed... Lire: Ignore that, what about the sexist comment?! Elesis: Yeah! We'll show you what women can do! Come on! You too guys! Abidanos: Men taking orders from women!? Blasphemy! I'll cut you all up! = Boss Defeated Abidanos: You are mad! All mad to think you can beat... I... ! Wesker: You'll find a new land to rule. right down with the maggots... Abidanos: Please! I AM SORRY! MERCRY! *Wesker cracks the floor with his coffin* Deimos: Say that to all those who lie dead due to your deeds! Abidanos: I caused nothing! This is madness! All of your words are madness! Wesker: Madness... Madness... Ronan: THIS IS KANAVAN! *points blade* *Wesker leaps and destroys the floor around the weak Abidanos, who plummets to his death, Ronan sheaths his blade* Ronan: ... Wonderful! *Walks off* Elesis: Where are you going Ronan? Ronan: Back to Kanavan for our next missions of course, I feel like I'm ready to bash some booty! Just like you! *The group sigh, except Antheia who giggles, hugging Wesker yet again* Nereus: So, you think she was so evil just because she needed him? Raide: Yeah... Antheia: Oh, and Raide... *Antheia walks up to him, and pimp slaps him to the floor, before walking away to a slighly smirking Wesker* Raide: I... Deserved that one... Nereus: Totally. Raide: Can't... Move... Testicles... Crushed... Oooooo